Processing devices such as microcontroller units (“MCUs”) typically have a limited number of modules or peripherals to be controlled by the given MCU. For example, one such device may provide 3 direct memory access (“DMA”) channels, 3 enhanced universal serial communication interface (“eUSCI”) instances, 1 analog to digital converter (“ADC”) instance, and the like. If an application requires more than the instances available on the given MCU, the user has to reconfigure the instances manually by using the device's central processing unit (“CPU”) or direct memory access module (“DMAM”), which costs software runtime and therefore increases the energy consumption of the device. Otherwise, the user might not be able to realize the application on the given device, for example, if the application is performance and/or energy sensitive. Additionally, different peripherals or device modules may need different configurations depending on the computing device's state. Providing and updating device and peripheral configurations, however, consumes excess time, energy, computing power, and bus traffic to receive, interpret, and execute reconfiguration of the peripherals.